


Feeling Him All Day

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card - X [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bingo, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Nori is such a hungry bottom in this it isn't even funny, Safe Sane and Consensual, Season of Kink 2019, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori fucking loves butt-plugs.





	Feeling Him All Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card for Square "Sex toys."
> 
> Beta'd by the splendid katajainen, all remaining mistakes are my own.

Of all his toys, Nori loved his butt-plugs best, because they helped him keep Dwalin with him all through the day, where-ever he went, and he absolutely fucking cherished the feeling… and it kept him swamped in horny thoughts throughout the day, and a horror to work with, according to his colleagues, if also oddly productive, if in short bursts and never towards the end of the day.

Wearing a butt-plug also got Dwalin inside him quicker, because there were times when Nori simply couldn’t wait to be filled, even when Dwalin’s prepping of him was never anything to scoff at, but sometimes the emptiness and the need of _now_ was too overwhelming, and nothing was better than the ability to take Dwalin to the hilt and simply take and fuck and fill that emptiness_._

A butt-plug, even one keeping in Dwalin’s come, was of course nothing compared to the real thing, to Dwalin's lovely big cock inside of him, but he couldn’t spend all day perched astride Dwalin’s lap, however much he may have liked to, so it really was the next best thing.

And he could slip away during the day, into a nice quiet corner, usually a bathroom stall, where he'd push down his trousers and jack himself off, thinking of Dwalin’s come still inside him, ass clenching around the unforgiving plug, his other hand pushing at it so it wouldn’t come off when he came and _fluttered_, biting his lip and gasping, wishing Dwalin was there to hold onto him, not just filling him inside.

Closing his eyes, he could always feel Dwalin’s big hands on him, slowly pushing the plug in until it sat inside his body, snug and _right._ Could slip into that little memory amidst his day and shudder after, smirking satisfied as he clenched, feeling Dwalin inside, knowing the plug was keeping his body open and ready for him, knowing there'd be no need for lube if he so chose, because he was still slick… He usually had to go jerk off again at that point, and check the time dejectedly, possibly snap and send Dwalin some pictures, mostly of his ass, of the plug holding Dwalin’s come in, along with the message: "Waiting and ready for you!"

He knew that Dwalin also got a kick from thinking about it, about Nori carrying a part of him all through his day. Dwalin was not as greedy for it as Nori was, but there had been enough revealed in those moments when Nori came home to him and Dwalin was already waiting for him: naked and hard and _hungry. _

Nori was always so slick then, when unplugged, clenching his ass so the plug came off with an indecent squelch as he ripped his trousers off right in their entry hall, sometimes even pushing down onto the floor and having Dwalin right there and then, not caring if the rug burned his bare legs as he rode Dwalin's lap, keening and gasping and swearing, kissing him hungry and filled to perfection.

Butt-plugs were a damn gift.


End file.
